


Dean, don’t throw wedding rings at your boyfriend.

by ComicBooksBro



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, I heard they’re getting married now?, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, Worried Dean Winchester, good for them :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBooksBro/pseuds/ComicBooksBro
Summary: Dean is agonizing over proposing to Cas, which is when Cas shows up.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Dean, don’t throw wedding rings at your boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> So I heard they’re getting married? Radical, broski. Anyway, this is the product of that.

Dean Winchester is completely and utterly petrified.

He has killed demons, stopped apocalypses, and assisted in the death of _god himself_ , but for the life of him, Dean cannot stop shaking as he contemplates what he is about to do.

The ring——plain silver——gleams up at him from where it’s nestled inside of its tiny box, taunting him.

The ring. In the box. Which he has because he’s about to try to propose to Cas and _shit_.

He’s going to propose. This is a terrible idea.

Dean feels kind of sick. Mostly in a good fluttery-butterflies way, but also partially in a _I’m going to throw up_ way. For some reason, Dean thinks puking on Cas wouldn’t provide the ambiance he is looking for.

Dean wipes his sweaty hands on his pants and starts pacing. He shouldn’t be nervous. Cas is going so say yes——why wouldn’t he?

_Why wouldn’t he?_

On god. The list is too long to even begin covering. This was a bad idea. Cas is going to say no, and maybe laugh in Dean’s face for good measure.

Nope. Dean can’t deal with that today. Not happening. He reaches forward and snaps the ring box shut.

He’s opens the drawer on his side table and prepares to throw the ring to the very back, where it is going to stay for a long, long time. Possibly forever.

Which, of course, is when Cas decides to walk into their room.

Shit.

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean spins around so fast that the room blurs, and promptly hurls the box——and accompanying ring——right at Cas.

_Shit_.

Cas makes a face as the box hits him in the chest and falls to the floor, where it pops open because the universe hates Dean. Dean also flushes bright red, because his body hates him.

He wants to run forward and make a grab for the ring, but Cas is already bending down and picking the box up and——

“Is this a wedding ring?” Cas asks carefully. His voice it pitched so as not to betray a hint of emotion, and that terrifies Dean.

Dean bites his lip and looks at the floor, his face still ablaze with shame. “Yes.” He looks at the box, cradled in Cas’ hands, and steps backwards. “I don’t know what I was——I thought...” He trails off, unable to continue, or meet Cas’ eyes. “Just... forget it.”

“I would have said yes,” Cas whispers, staring reverently at the ring.

_Oh._

“Oh.” Dean lets out a high-pitched laugh that he will deny later. “Then, do you, um.” He takes a deep breath, and——trying not to throw up——spits out the words he has thought about asking Cas for months. “Do you wanna get married?”

Cas _beams._

**Author's Note:**

> What’re y’all wearing to the wedding?
> 
> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> <3


End file.
